Family Visit
by HAFanForever
Summary: Anna, Kristoff, and Sven pay the trolls a visit to share the couple's good news...and Anna ends up getting a gift that she never expected to have.


It was nighttime and the sun had set only a short time ago. Kristoff, Anna, and Sven were nearing the Valley of the Living Rock to see the trolls. During the day, they were solid rocks, so nighttime was the only time that the couple could see them as trolls.

The party that celebrated their engagement occurred a few days ago, and the couple hadn't yet told the trolls the good news. In fact, they hadn't seen the trolls together since Anna was told that she was dying from Elsa's ice curse. Of course, they would be thrilled for the couple, not just because Anna was alive, but since they were absolutely right that Kristoff and Anna were meant for each other.

"Hey, Kristoff, do you think the trolls will try to marry us again, especially since they were right about us?" Anna asked as the thought just occurred to her.

"Oh, man, I completely forgot about that!" Kristoff exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "Yeah, I bet they will."

"Well, how about this? We can't invite them to the wedding since they're rocks during the day, so why don't we just play along with them if they decide to marry us? We don't have to refuse them, since we won't be legally married, and I bet it'd mean a lot to them if we go through with it."

"You are so right, Anna," Kristoff said. "Okay, we'll do it for them, as if we were actually getting married right then and there."

Anna put her arm around Kristoff and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kristoff." Then she smiled. "You know, you sure were lucky to be raised by the trolls. You turned out pretty well because of them…especially with how you show love and affection towards me."

Kristoff returned the favor by placing his arm around her and kissing her lips. "Thanks, Anna. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

Kristoff was about to say something else before he noticed where they were. "Oh, we're here, Anna." He said to Sven, "Whoa, Sven," which Sven knew meant "Slow down and stop." When Sven had stopped, Kristoff stepped out first, then took Anna's hand to help her out. Then the two of them unhooked Sven from the sled so he could walk with them.

"Thanks for the ride, Sven," Anna said as she scratched Sven's face. Sven smiled and grunted, then he affectionately licked Anna's face, causing her to giggle.

"Hey, before I forget…I have a surprise for you, Sven!" Once she said that, Sven's eyes widened and he started panting happily. He followed Anna to the back of the sled, where she pulled out a huge bag that carried…

"Carrots!" she said excitedly. "Now they're for you and Kristoff to share, as you always do." She looked at Kristoff mischievously before she finished, "And at least you guys share them in a better way now than you used to do."

"Ladies first," Kristoff offered as he smiled back mischievously. That saying, Anna took a small bite of a carrot before she gave it to Kristoff. After he took a bite himself, Anna took the carrot back and offered it to Sven, who quickly munched it up.

Once he ate the carrot, Sven licked Anna's face again. In return, she then hugged Sven, and instead of making her let go of him (like he would have done when they first met), Kristoff only smiled at his pet and fiancée.

"Come on then, you two. They should be waking up by now."

The three walked into the center of the valley where they could see the rocks that were supposed to be the trolls. "Hey, guys!" Kristoff called out. "It's me, Anna, and Sven. Anna and I have some terrific news to tell you!"

Almost immediately, the rocks located in all directions began to move and headed towards the couple and Sven. When they were close enough, they unrolled themselves and smiled at who they saw before them.

"Kristoff's home!" Bulda cried happily. Then she looked next to him and saw Anna. "And he's brought Anna with him again! She's okay!"

"Yay, he's home! Kristoff's home! And he brought Anna back! She's okay! Yay!" were the words exclaimed among all of the many other trolls present.

Kristoff briefly noticed that one important troll was missing, but then he recognized the rock with a mane that rolled towards him and his friends. "Grand Pabbie!" he exclaimed.

Pabbie looked up at his adopted grandson and smiled. "Welcome home, Kristoff," he said in a voice that was much calmer than those of the other trolls. "Anna, I am happy to see you are alive and well. What brings you two here? You said you have some terrific news."

"We do!" Anna replied excitedly. Locking her arm with Kristoff's arm, the two laughed somewhat nervously as Kristoff patted her hand that was on the arm holding his arm.

"Well…you see…" Kristoff began.

"Kristoff and I…" Anna tried to finish for him.

"That is, we are…" Kristoff said as he tried to begin again. He felt the exact same way he and Anna did when they tried to break the news at their party. Then he looked at Anna, who looked right back at him, and they both laughed together as they said simultaneously, "We're engaged!"

All of the trolls blinked together before Bulda cried, "They're engaged!" The others followed suit as they all said together, "They're engaged!"

Suddenly, the couple was surrounded by the trolls on all sides, with more of the males going to Kristoff and the females going to Anna. Kristoff and Anna knelt on the ground so they could be at around the same height level as the trolls.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations, you two!" Bulda exclaimed. "Did you give her a ring, Kristoff?"

Before Kristoff could answer, Anna held out her left hand to show her off her engagement ring, saying, "Yes, he did! Here it is."

"Oooohh!" all of the trolls said in wonder as they saw the ring.

"That is so beautiful, Anna," some of the female trolls said, while many of the male trolls, including the children, said to Kristoff, "You're one lucky man, Kristoff."

"So I take it you realize that we were right about you two being made for each other?" Bulda asked in a way that sounded like a nagging mother. "That both of you are fixer uppers who can be fixed if you are fixed up together?"

"Oh, yes," Anna answered. "We realized that my so-called 'fiancé' didn't really love me, so then Kristoff and I got together and have been together for the last two years."

"We told you that the whole thing could be fixed if you got the fiancé out of the way," Bulda's husband Cliff said to the couple.

"That reminds me," Pabbie interrupted. "what was the act of true love that saved you, Anna?"

"It wasn't a true love's kiss," Anna answered. "I sacrificed my life for Elsa's before she could be killed. I did it because I love her, so that thawed my heart."

"Well done, my dear," Pabbie said. "Making sacrifices is really one of the greatest ways to show people how much we love them. And for that, I have something I want to give you…or should I say, give back to you."

"What is that, Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

Pabbie placed his hand on Anna's forehead. Within moments, Anna began to feel a little strange and lightheaded. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Have you wondered why you didn't know anything about Elsa's magic before she revealed it two years ago, or why she kept it a secret from you for thirteen years?"

"By now, yes. She has told me the whole story."

"Did she tell you about your memories?"

"Yes, I think she did."

"Well, despite that, I am restoring something to you that maybe I shouldn't have taken away years ago." As he kept his hand on Anna's forehead, Pabbie looked into her eyes and said, "Anna, I am giving you back your real memories, which are those when you knew about your sister's powers before your accident. I see that you no longer have the white streak in your hair, so I want to put this right with you as well."

As Pabbie did his work, Kristoff saw images being conjured up from Anna's head, which were the memories of Anna playing with Elsa in the snow. But instead, Pabbie altered these to restore the true memories of Anna and Elsa playing together in snow and ice that Elsa made with her magic inside of the castle.

_This is just like when I saw it the first time_, Kristoff thought to himself.

When Pabbie was finished, he let go of Anna's forehead. "How do you feel, Anna? Do you remember it all now?"

"Yes, I do, Grand Pabbie," Anna replied. Tears began to well in her eyes as she continued, "Thank you so much. This is one of the best gifts I could ever receive…besides Kristoff's marriage proposal."

Everyone laughed right then, including Kristoff and Anna. Kristoff and Anna stood up, with Kristoff saying, "Well, it's probably time for us to go."

"Not so fast, young man," a certain mother troll said. "You have something to do, or should we say, finish, here first."

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, sharing an expression that said, "Here it comes."

Before the two could make any arguments, they were surrounded by the trolls and once again dressed up in the same "outfits" that the trolls made them wear during their last visit. Then the female trolls gathered up Anna and threw her into the hole, while the male trolls did the same to Kristoff.

Then a troll with a Bible walked up to the couple and said, "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kristoff and Anna made a playful glimpse at each other before Anna answered, "I do."

The troll priest continued, "And do you, Kristoff, take Anna to be your trollfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kristoff answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Even though they knew this was not their "real" wedding, Kristoff leaned forward as he tenderly and gently kissed Anna before they shared a loving hug. They both hoped that their true wedding, especially the kiss, could be nice as the one they just shared with the trolls.

As they kissed, all of the trolls simultaneously said, "Awwww!"

* * *

**I just thought that, not only should Kristoff and Anna visit the trolls because of their news, but it would be funny and right to have them finish where they left off in "marrying" the two. But because there a few things left unexplained or loose ends that weren't tied up, I also wanted to give a little bit of closure with Pabbie restoring Anna's true memories of her sister's magic since the night they were altered. Elsa surprised Kristoff by knighting him in the last story, so I thought that Pabbie surprising Anna with this was the perfect way to complete this circle between the pair.**

**BTW, what I included about Kristoff, Anna, and Sven sharing the carrot, I have no idea how it would play out after the events of the film. But I think Kristoff would have to realize that the way he and Sven share carrots is very unsanitary. It would be better if he took a bite first, then gave the rest to Sven. Just to not make Anna feel left out, I wanted to have her share it with them. ;)**

**As always, read, review, enjoy, and tune in for my next story! ;)**


End file.
